


Digital Art - 2009-06-21 - Silence

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's hand is clamped over John's mouth while they have sex. Inspired by Kink_bingo's "Silence" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-06-21 - Silence

[](http://img239.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=060259794_kink_bingo_silence_123_15lo.jpg)  
larger image (ensure ad blocker is on):<http://img239.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=060259794_kink_bingo_silence_123_15lo.jpg>


End file.
